


kisscam (pull me in)

by caandlelit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Relationships, Banter, First Meetings, Flirting, Getting Together, Humor, Kisscams, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Post-Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers, Teasing, hq 402 spoilers, the couple are the girl and guy that were watching nationals together bc i grew attached, this is fucking hilarious im fucking hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caandlelit/pseuds/caandlelit
Summary: 'Uh, hey, not to interrupt your weird foreplay, but yo, you guys are on the kiss-cam.'(they sit together in the stands and watch the argentina vs japan match and curse everyone who didnt introduce them earlier because holy fuck)
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 56
Kudos: 411





	kisscam (pull me in)

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in like the span of a few hours, its dialogue heavy and unbetaed, i just cant stop thinking about them.... 
> 
> stream folklore by taylor swift, now take it away !! please !

Issei makes his way down to his row, trying not to trip and just managing to hold one comically large bucket of popcorn in one equally comically large hand. 

He's hurrying because he can hear them announcing the players for the Japan team first and he wants to be sitting when they announce Oikawa so he can film it.

Yeah yeah, fuck off, no one is allowed to make fun of him. It's been a full ten years since he first met Oikawa and Iwaizumi and he is  _ allowed _ to be just the bare amount of sentimental, goddammit. 

Also, two of his best friends are at an  _ Olympic game  _ and he'll be damned if he doesn't use the ticket Oikawa got him to film him in action. He's missed that killer serve.

Issei gets to his seat, and stills.

There's an intimidating looking woman with hair styled in a classy bob wearing, oh damn, the exact same button up shirt he has on, sitting next to presumably, her date, the loud guy in the beanie who Issei had greeted politely when he'd first found his seat.

She's sitting on his seat.

His excellent view seat.

His almost  _ perfect _ view seat. 

His no-one-will-yell-about-your-height-and-giant-head-in-this-particular-spot-plus-the-view-is-stellar seat. 

Which is now being sat in by someone else.

He coughs.

They look up and both wince upon seeing Issei. 

The woman's eyes dip down and her brows furrow as she stares at Issei's popcorn. Then she seems to remember she's  _ literally _ in his seat and she looks back up, cringing. 

Well he just feels even more awkward now, standing there alone with his now unfunny and humiliatingly large bucket of popcorn. 

Man, who brings popcorn to a volleyball match, he curses himself. 

Idiot brain still stuck on the same shirt thing, he blurts out unthinkingly, 'Oh hey, we're like that Spiderman meme.' 

He hears a loud snort from the row above and instantly shuts his eyes, the picture of regret.  _ Why did he say that.  _

When he opens them, blondie in the beanie squints at him. ''Cause of the seats? Or the shirts?'

Issei blinks, considers it. 'Both,' he says decisively. 

The woman smacks her partner on his arm and he winces and mutters, 'Shit, okay, 'aight, that's fair,' and the woman looks up at Issei and says apologetically, 'I'm so sorry, there was a bit of a mixup with our seats, I was supposed to get one next to my boyfriend, do you mind taking my old one?' 

Issei assures her, 'Ah, don't worry, that's no problem, you guys are cute and I wouldn't wanna split you up.'

He hears that badly stifled snort again and grins. It's nice, being appreciated. 'Where's your seat?'

She points at the row above and thanks him again, and he waves it off, saying, 'It's no problem, enjoy the game, go Argentina!'

Guy in the beanie puffs up and looks like he's about to fight Issei for Japan's rights, which he's used to, that's okay, he's had to glare off five different people giving him the stink eye for his Argentina face paint. His own fault, he is literally in Japan after all, what did he expect. 

The blonde guy opens his mouth indignantly, then apparently remembers that Issei gracefully gave up his seat, and falters, saying, 'Well- No, fuck Argentina, but thanks man!'

Issei nods at him, amused, and walks around to his new seat above the pair and the guy in the seat beside his new one turns his brightly dyed pink hair and Issei freezes, lips parting and grip slipping on his butter popcorn. 

Issei stares, captivated, at sharp grey eyes as they drag up his frame, assessing, and stop at his face and brighten and he almost drops the popcorn as he hears a cute as fuck snort.

Except this time he's looking right at the guy snorting at him. 

Issei blanks. Why the fuck is he laughing. He's  _ unfairly _ cute, but why is he laughing.

Oh fuck, right, Issei is basically gaping at his pretty face and he catches himself, hopefully  _ before _ it gets too weird. 

He coughs, clears his throat and sits down, muttering an embarrassed, 'Hey.'

'Hi,' he replies, and his voice is low and raspy and he sounds pleased and Issei needs to stop and take a minute so he doesn't think about that soft voice in sexual ways and  _ great _ , nice, excellent, well done, his dick is already way ahead of him. 

Just dandy.

They size each other up for a long moment, and Issei takes the opportunity to shamelessly check out long, slim legs in tight, powder blue jeans and a lean torso in a form fitting, long sleeved turquoise tee, sleeves pushed up slightly, revealing sharp wrists and the wide neck shows off pale, freckled collarbones and Issei looks up and catches his grey eyes again and they widen and he helplessly watches his cheeks darken.

Then they both look away abruptly as the announcer says the first Argentenian team member's name loud and clear.

Issei hopes to god he isn't flushing too hard as he scans the court for Oikawa's figure, in another shade of blue than he's used to, fishing for his phone in his pocket.

He spots him after a long moment of squinting, and says, 'Aw, fuck,' under his breath as he hears the announcer say Oikawa's name, halfway through his introduction.

The guy next to him hums, and asks, 'What is it?' 

Issei turns his head, saying, 'Nothing, I was just supposed to film- Oh.'

The guy is tilting his head at Issei, and has his iPhone camera aimed at the court, Oikawa's figure visible and tiny on the screen. 

Issei belatedly notices the Argentina flag painted on his pale left cheek, identical to Issei's own. 

His eyebrows shoot up. 'You a fan?'

The guy scoffs, tapping the screen and ending the clip, saving it to his gallery. 'Of that guy? Fuck no. He's a close friend from college though.'

Issei knits his brows. Woah, what? 'Wait, you know Tooru?'

The guy stops in the middle of tucking his phone in his pocket and narrows his sharp, pretty eyes at Issei. 

'Yeah,' he says slowly. 'Do you-' He stops as the commentator says something degratory about Oikawa not having made it to high school nationals and they both turn their heads at the announcer box and say in loud unison,  _ 'Oh fuck off _ ,' the guy following it up with a vicious, 'He's first string on an international team now, isn't that  _ enough _ , asshole-' and Issei pissed and defending his friend's honor, 'He's global, mother _ fucker _ , what've  _ you _ done, and we were fuckin' lit back in high sch-'

They swivel their heads to stare at each other again. 

'Oh wow,' breathes the guy. 

Issei grins slowly. 'Yeah.'

The guy laughs, running slim fingers through his soft pink hair, messing up that idol do. 

Issei reaches out thoughtlessly to pat down his bangs and the guy watches him with wide eyes, flushing slightly as his hand stills a centimetre from his hair. 

Issei feels his own cheeks heat up and almost pulls his hand back, but the guy bumps his head forward against Issei's hand as if to say, go on then, dumbass.

Issei threads his fingers down his bangs, patting down his hair and pulling back, sure there's an unreasonably soft expression on his face. 

The guy beams at him and Issei feels himself fall even deeper.

He swallows. 'Damn. Makes absolutely no sense that you know him and he's never introduced you to me. What a dick move.'

The guy grins back. 'Oh? Maybe he thought I was too cool for you.'

Issei laughs. 'Oh definitely. You're definitely too cool for me.'

He bites his lip and Issei is sure his heart stops. 'Why is it a dick move though, huh?' The guy is leaning in, looking up at Issei with a teasing glint in those grey eyes and Issei leans in closer, unconsciously.

'Because you're exactly my type, and he knows it,' Issei replies recklessly. Go big or go home, he always says. 

It pays off, the guy laughing slightly, grinning up at Issei coyly. 'Forward, aren't you. And I don't even know your name.'

'Matsukawa Issei, at your service,' he says, grinning back, deepening his voice for the addition, 'However you want, at your service.' 

'Okay,' he says, blushing slightly.  _ Cute _ . 'You plannin' on sharing that hilariously huge bucket of popcorn, Issei?' 

'With payment in the form of your name, sweetheart,' Issei responds, his breath hitching at the easy use of his first name. God, he's so fun and quick and hot and he thinks Issei's giant bucket of popcorn is funny. He might just be the one.

He laughs again, leaning in and dipping his hand into the bucket, taking a handful and tossing a few kernels into his pretty mouth. 

He chews slowly, definitely on purpose to make Issei sweat, finally swallowing and then he says, 'Hanamaki Takahiro. Pleasure to meet you.'

_ Takahiro _ . 'Oh the pleasure's all  _ mine _ , Hiro.' he shoots back. 'Can I call you Hiro?'

Hanamaki Takahiro flutters his pale lashes at Issei and smiles. 'You can call me whatever you like, Issei.'

Issei grins back, moving the popcorn between them and tossing an arm over the back of Takahiro's seat. Takahiro only huffs out a quiet laugh and leans into Issei's side like he's lived there his whole life. 

Issei's grin widens. 

They sit back, settling in for a long game and watch as the match begins with Oikawa's vicious serve and let out identical hisses of sympathy for the Japan team. 

'Now that's  _ gotta _ hurt,' says Issei like some corny 90s game show host. 

Takahiro snickers. 'Boo, another dickhead move from our resident douchecanoe Oikawa Tooru-san. Look at the guys on the Japan team, they're so mad.'

'Yeah, the fuck kinda asshole serve is that? It was bad enough in high school. Wait no, heh, look at Iwaizumi, down there, near the bench. No, to the side-'

'-I can't see-'

'Wait, lemme-' Issei snags his wrist and threads their fingers together, directing their pointer fingers at where Iwaizumi stands, near the bench on Japan's side. 

'There.'

'...Smooth,' Takahiro mutters. 

Issei lets their hands drop down onto his thigh, letting his fingers wrap loosely around Takahiro's wrist. 

Takahiro smiles softly, ducking his head, and doesn't make any move to shake Issei's hand off.

Issei tightens his grip.

'Ah, shit, Iwa looks fucking constipated.'

'Like he has no idea whether to be proud or pissed that Oikawa's hurting his team.'

'What d'you bet Iwaizumi is Oikawa's man on the inside, though?'

Issei turns his head to stare down at Takahiro, practically nestled against his side. 'Dude.'

He looks up, their faces so close. 'What?'

Issei stares. 'I have been convinced that that is exactly what's going on for fuckin' months, man!'

'...Holy fuck, I think I know now why they never introduced us.'

'...'Cause we're fuckin' perfect together and we'd have ruined their lives?'

Takahiro's pink lips curve into a smile and Issei grins back. 

He shoves Issei roughly in the chest and, grinning, they settle back again just to let out their breath in sharp exhales as Oikawa slams out his third service ace in a row. 

'Man, the Argentina guys look fuckin' chuffed.'

_ 'Right _ ? They fucking lucked out, huh. Of all the countries Oikawa could've chosen to use as a means to beat the living shit out of Ushiwaka, he picked theirs. Lucky bastards.'

Issei laughs at that, then says, 'Feeling pretty lucky myself, today.'

Takahiro hums. 'Is that right?'

'Yeah, I kinda met a guy.'

'Oh yeah? He cute?'

'Fuckin' sexy as hell.' 

Takahiro snorts. 'You're tellin' me.'

'Yeah, I think I might be getting real lucky,  _ real _ soon,' Issei murmurs, nuzzling into his hair. 

'Uh huh? Don't push your luck.'

'Aw, baby, are you telling me you won't take me home after this?'

'I dunno babe... I was supposed to surprise Oikawa and Iwaizumi..'

'...So was I...' 

'...Again. Great minds, Issei.' God, they're  _ soulmates _ .

'How about we ditch them, huh?'

'Oh?' He turns his head to look up at Issei, arching one slim brow. 'Go on.'

'Tell me how this sounds. Just you and me. My empty apartment... A bottle of tequila? Eh?'

Takahiro exhales through his nose, sharp and amused, and Issei leans in, till they're touching, nose to nose. 

'Leave room for Jesus, my dude,' breathes Takahiro, not even pretending to lean back in the slightest. 

Issei exhales over his pretty pink mouth and watches him shiver. 'Let me take you home and we'll pray together.' 

Takahiro loses it, laughing loud and hard and burying his face in Issei's shoulder to stifle his laughter and a couple people turn and stare at them and Issei doesn't even notice, just grins down at him, feeling like a fucking god. 

When he looks up, eyes crinkled and infectious smile still so wide on his face that Issei can't help it. 

He says it quiet and awestruck. 'Marry me.' 

Takahiro rolls his eyes despite his blush.  _ 'Bzzt _ , effort too low, delivery way too sappy, needs more sex appeal. Try again next year.'

Issei groans loud and put on. 'Next  _ year _ ? Are you really gonna make me wait that long?'

'I'm like a passcoded iPhone, buddy, you fucked up.'

'I only tried once, that is  _ it _ , I'm suing Apple.'

'It's your own fault for liking me so much.'

'No I'm serious, are you really gonna make me wait that long? What  _ possible _ reason could there be for us to not get hitched immediately?' 

'Well, if you ask me to be your boyfriend today, you could ask me to marry you a year from now on our anniversary and it'd be all cute-like,' he reasons.

Issei nods, humming. 'Yeah, that makes sense, you're right. But wouldn't it be cringey though?'

'No, it'd be cute,' he says self assuredly. 

'Are you  _ sure _ ?' he asks, dragging out the last word.

'Dude, trust me,' Takahiro insists, lower lip jutting out. He's so _ cute,  _ what the fuck. Issei is losing his fucking  _ mind. _

'Good enough for me,' Issei says, nodding and they look back down at the court as a cheer rises through the Japan crowd. The beanie guy from before, sitting in front of Issei, whoops loudly as tiny ginger Shrimpy from high school drops onto the court and Japan's score point goes up. 'Fuck yeah!' He turns and gives Issei a pointed look. 'Take that, asshat.' 

Takahiro lets out a muffled snort and Issei kicks the back of his seat. 'Oi, I'm on a first date, here, dickhead, be nice.'

Takahiro lets out a gasp. 'Issei! I didn't know we were on a  _ date _ ! If I'd known I would have worn my good crocs.'

Issei bites back his laugh and tightens his arm around his shoulder, tugging him shamelessly closer. 'Aw, don't worry, babe, these ones are just fine.'

The loud guy in front narrows his eyes. 'He- He's not actually wearing crocs, is he?'

Takahiro smiles at him serenely and says, 'I guess you'll never know.' 

He makes a vaguely terrified looking expression and looking ready to duck his head down to check out Takahiro's shoes. 

His girlfriend saves the bit, tugging his face back to face the front by his hair and saying, 'Stop bothering them, asshole, they're trying to flirt.' 

Issei kicks the back of his seat and repeats, 'Yeah, asshole. Stop bothering us.'

The guy gives them one last stink eye and turns back around. 

On the court, Japan's setter, the kid from Karasuno, Kageyama, does a dump-shot identical to Oikawa's from like ten minutes ago. 

'Oh damn, looks like Japan's setter knows his shit, dude,' Takahiro remarks.

'Yeah. Tobio-chan isn't as smart as Oikawa, but he makes up for it with raw talent.'

'He and that shrimpy over there are pissing me the fuck off.'

'Take a shot every time they do some freaky quick and Oikawa stares at Iwaizumi angstily.'

_ 'No, _ my liver cannot take that shit.'

'Oh fuck-  _ Holy _ shit!'

They both stare as Japan's resident jacked fun guy, Bokuto Koutarou slams the ball down on the court so loud it echoes throughout the stadium.

There's a moment of silence, then the whole audience loses their shit.

Takahiro laughs, 'Oh  _ man _ .'

_ 'Whoo _ ! Fuck yeah Bokuto! Dude, I love that guy.'

'He's so fucking fun, I love him.'

'Man, and I thought my arms were looking good. He shut that down real fast.'

'Oh don't worry, your arms look  _ great _ ,' Takahiro says absently. 

Issei grins down at him. 'Is that right?'

He looks up and kisses Issei's cheek. Issei stares, stunned and Takahiro smiles up at him. 'Yep.' He turns his head back around to cheer loudly for an Argentenian spike. 

'You don't play fair.'

'There's no rules.'

Issei presses a quick, hard kiss against his temple and they watch the game. 

'Oh look, halftime. Let's see if Iwaizumi ditches his team and walks over to Oikawa,' jeers Issei.

'It is gonna be the other way around and you  _ know _ it.' 

'Come  _ on _ , obviously Iwaizumi is the one who'd go over, Oikawa has a match going on!'

'Yeah, and? Iwaizumi is at work too.'

'But Oikawa is busier though, he has team strategy shit to do.'

'Is that really gonna stop him?'

Issei hums. 'By the way, what do  _ you _ do? Besides looking sexy as hell, that is.'

Takahiro snorts. 'Okay, don't laugh.'

'I'd never,' Issei promises. 'As long as you don't laugh at mine.'

'Wait, what do you do?'

'Nah, you first.'

'Well, I do art commissions online, and run an Instagram model page where I boost people and companies for cash on the side. Kinda in between real life jobs, at the moment.'

'Hey, that's really fucking cool, actually. I'd love to see your art. Also you're definitely sexy enough for an influencer gig, that makes sense-'

'-Oh fuck off, asshole, what do  _ you _ do-'

Issei shrugs defeatedly. 'I work at my dad's funeral home.'

Takahiro laughs out loud. 'Wait, seriously? Isn't that taking the emo phase  _ way _ too far-'

'-Man, shut up, I am not embarrassed to be a mortician-'

'-A mortician, oh my god, that's so funny, like a million  _ hilarious _ death jokes just went through my head,' Takahiro grins and Issei groans, 'You said you wouldn't  _ laugh _ !'

'You're the fucking Grim Reaper, that's  _ insane _ .'

'You're in between adult work! You're literally jobless!'

'Hey, I  _ rock _ the struggling artist aesthetic, alright, and my shit is totally adult work!'

'Oh yeah? You're basically a pimp, you pimp out small businesses on your model blog-'

'-And what about it, dickhead! Ariana Grande follows me on Twitter!'

'That's just unfair! Just 'cause you're impossibly sexy, she followed you back? That's cheating-'

'-Cheating at  _ what,  _ asshole-'

'At life! You're cheating at life, you get by on being hot as  _ fuck-' _

'-Oh my god, stop calling me hot have you  _ seen _ yourself-'

'Please tell me how sexy you think I am, I'll go crazy if you don't-'

'No that's embarrassing as fuck, I won't do that-'

Issei groans, 'Come  _ on-' _

'Uh, hey, not to interrupt your weird foreplay, but yo, you guys are on the kiss-cam.'

Issei and Takahiro turn their heads to the guy speaking, some punk looking blonde with spider bites who's grinning at them from his seat above and to the side of Takahiro's head.

_ 'What? _ ' Issei demands, jerking his head up to squint at the screen and Takahiro says, sounding mortified, 'Oh fuck, he's right.' 

There they are, up on the screen, Issei's arm wrapped around Takahiro's shoulders and his other hand intertwined with Takahiro's and resting on his lap, leaning into each other and staring up. 

Practically the entire stadium is staring at them, waiting, and Issei just  _ knows _ Oikawa is losing his shit down on the court. 

Which fills him with glee, he can just imagine the irritated look on Oikawa's face when he sees that they stole the attention from him at his own  _ Olympic volleyball _ match. 

He'd be laughing if he wasn't so afraid to fuck up his first kiss with the love of his life in front of a stadium full of people,  _ while being filmed. _

The couple sitting in front of them have turned around and the beanie guy grins and says, 'Oh, you know you gotta kiss.'

His girlfriend has a matching smirk on her face and Issei turns to the guy in the row behind them and he shoots Issei a thumbs up and a beam, going, 'Go for it man!'

The asshole commentator is talking, '-Will they, won't they! I think we've found ourselves a shy one here, folks! Let's give them some encouragement. Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss-'

Issei says, 'What the fuck,' and tosses a violent middle finger at the announcer box, who says something like, 'Aw, that's not very nice, now. Kiss! Kiss! Ki-' 

And the whole stadium is yelling at them to kiss.

Issei stares at the screen, then looks at Takahiro, who's flushed and smiling at him and says, 'Wow, the pressure is disgusting, will you organize my funeral for free if I die here?'

Issei blinks down at him. 

He can't kiss him fast enough, leaning in to shut him up and slotting their lips together, and Takahiro laughs into his mouth and Issei kisses him harder, nipping at his lip and licking his way in sloppily.

Takahiro makes a soft noise, sliding his hand up to Issei's hair to angle the kiss better and he distantly hears the crowd whooping, the announcer cheering before the cameraman moves on as halftime ends and Issei doesn't even fuckin' notice, he's lost in the slick slide of their lips.

Eventually, he pulls back slightly for air, heart pounding in his ears and panting slightly, their breath mingling.

Takahiro's eyes are heavy lidded, dark, and he sucks in his cheeks and purses his lips to stop his smile and his cheekbones and jaw look so pretty and angular and he's so flushed that Issei just  _ has _ to kiss him again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Oikawa finds them talking to Kuroo and Iwaizumi, who they found hanging out with Bokuto from Japan much to their joy. 

Takahiro's arm is wrapped around Issei's waist, and Issei's hand is in Takahiro's back pocket.

His voice comes up behind them, dramatically indignant. 

'Excuse me, hello attention seekers, shouldn't you be talking to the  _ winner _ , which is  _ me-' _

Takahiro rolls his eyes. 'Oh my god, Tooru, I'm not talking to you ever again, you asshole, why did you never introduce me to my actual  _ soulmate _ .'

Issei coos. 'Aw,  _ baby _ .' He leans in and they share a kiss, chaste and short and Kuroo makes gagging noises.

Takahiro beams up at him and Issei beams back, kissing his forehead and Bokuto awws at them, clutching at his chest dramatically. 'You guys are so cute! How long have you known each other?'

Takahiro smiles at him. 'Two hours,' he replies sweetly and Issei almost chokes on his laughter at the lost look on Bokuto's face, his dyed white eyebrows furrowed. 

Oikawa sighs loudly and they turn to him, trying to look unimpressed but Issei breaks almost immediately, going, 'Aww, come over here, asshole-' and pulling him into a rough hug, ruffling his sweaty but still perfect hair and Oikawa groans,  _ 'No _ Mattsun,  _ why-'  _ and Takahiro snickers and joins in, messing up his quickly ruined hair and squishing his cheeks, laughing and Iwaizumi calls out confusedly from behind Bokuto, 'Wait, guys, since when do Makki and Mattsun know each other?' 

Issei laughs louder, wrapping his arm around Takahiro's shoulders and Takahiro shoves at him, grinning. 

'No, seriously, I didn't know they knew each other?' continues Iwaizumi, bewildered, sliding his hand up Oikawa's arm. 

Oikawa drops his head onto Iwaizumi's shoulder and whines. 

Takahiro starts, as Issei steers him towards the rest of the Japan team for autographs, Oikawa and Iwaizumi following after. 'Well, you see, we didn't know how to tell you this but me and Issei are actually childhood best friends-'

Issei laughs himself to tears as Oikawa groans, horrified, 'Makki _ , no! _ ' and Iwaizumi shouts, 'Fuck  _ off _ ,' at the same time and shoves Takahiro even closer into Issei's side and he adjusts his arm around his shoulders.

He grins down at him, thinking,  _ thank fuck  _ for that couple's ticket mix-up, huh?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/caandlelit/status/1286657328293584902?s=20)  
> please leave a comment and kudos if u like i need words <3
> 
> thankyou for reading !!!!!! love u matsuhana nation  
> 


End file.
